Reader x Character collection
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! Here, I'll post some reader x character stories. I choose the characters myself! Let me know what you think of the story. The overall rating will be T. Warnings for rating M will be told beforehand. Minna, enjoy! Lots of love! xoxo
1. 1 Kirino

_**~ Reader x Character collection ~**_

**Chapter One: You x Kirino**

_l/n = last name f/n = first name h/c = hair colour h/l = hair length e/c= eye color_

**Rain**

_Tap tap_… The sound of the rain falling on your umbrella made you smile. You loved rain. It was Saturday, late afternoon and you were on your way towards the mall, when you suddenly crossed a little girl with pink, mid-back hair. She was laying on the ground, her knee scraped. You bended over.

''Hey, sweetie. Are you okay?'' You asked.

The girl looked at you with tears in her eyes.

''No, I fell…'' She replied.

''Does your knee hurt?'' You asked.

She nodded.

''Well then, shall we treat it?''

She nodded. You took out a clean handkerchief out of my pocket and wiped her wound clean. Then, you tied the kerchief around her knee.

''That's better.'' You said with a smile.

The girl looked a bit happier now.

''What's your name anyway?'' You asked.

''Mizumi!'' She said with a smile.

''Well, Mizumi, I'm (L/n) (F/n).'' You introduced yourself.

Mizumi smiled at you.

''Shall I bring you home?'' You offered.

Mizumi nodded. You held the umbrella above the two of you and together, you two walked towards Mizumi's house. Mizumi stopped in front of a door.

''Hai, this is my house.'' She said.

I ruffled her hair.

''Take care now, sweetie.''

''I will. Thanks, (F/n)-san!''

You smiled and waved. Then, you walked away, while you heard Mizumi knocking on her door. Just when you were about to turn around the corner, you heard a familiar voice. One that made your eyes widen. One that made your heart race. One that made your breathing stock in your throat.

''Mizumi, there you are! Where have you been! I was so worried!''

''I'm sorry, Onii-chan. I was walking through the rain, but then I fell. But a girl, (F/n)-san, helped me!''

''Wait… (F/n)-san? As in (L/n) (F/n)?''

You slowly turned around and your eyes met light blue ones. Your long-time crush, Kirino Ranmaru, was standing in the door opening. The defender was staring wide-eyed at you.

''K-Kirino-san, hi.'' You smiled awkwardly.

''You helped Mizumi?'' He asked you.

You nod slowly.

''Anyway, I should go now.''

You wanted to turn around.

''Wait! I want to thank you.'' You heard Kirino say.

''T-That's really not necessary.'' You said with a smile.

''(F/n)-san, come on. Please come in for tea.'' Mizumi pleaded.

You hesitated. But Mizumi's puppy eyes were irresistible. Finally, you gave in.

''Fine then.'' You sighed with a smile.

''Yay, (F/n)-san is going to have tea with us!'' Mizumi chimed.

You shyly entered the house and closed the door behind you.

''Mizumi, why don't you pull on some dry clothes? I'll make some tea in the meantime.'' Kirino asked.

''Hai.'' Mizumi replied, and she ran up the stairs.

Then, you realized you were all alone with Kirino in his living room. A blush crept up your cheeks.

''T-Thanks for having me over.'' You awkwardly tried to start a conversation.

Kirino smiled at you.

''Of course. We invited you after all.''

Then, he looked away.

''Sorry for going through all this trouble for my sister. She can be a little reckless sometimes.''

You smiled.

''Sure, no problem. She's a sweetheart.''

Kirino smiled at you. Then, he walked over towards the kitchen and started making the tea.

''So, how are you, (L/n)-san?''

''I'm fine.'' You smiled.

''I'm glad.'' Kirino replied.

Silence filled the room and the only thing that was audible was the water cooker. Then, Mizumi entered the living room again, this time wearing a different outfit.

''Hai, I'm done!'' She smiled.

Then, she walked towards me and handed me my handkerchief.

''Anoo… I don't know if you want it back. It's a bit bloody and stuff. But I thought it would be nice to return it to you.'' Mizumi said to you.

You ruffled her hair.

''You can keep it. But wash it first.'' You said.

''Hai!'' Mizumi replied.

Then, tea was ready and the three of you gathered around the dining table.

''Where are your parents?'' You asked.

''On a business trip. They'll come back in three days.'' Kirino replied.

''So, you two live on your own for now?'' You asked.

''Yup,'' Mizumi replied. ''But Onii-chan takes good care of me.''

''I believe that.'' You smile, turning towards Kirino.

Did you just imagine it, or did Kirino blush a little?

''Shouldn't you call your parents to tell them where you are?'' Kirino asked you.

You looked at your folded hands on the table.

''Don't you know? I live on my own. My parents are dead.'' You replied.

The eyes of Kirino and Mizumi widened.

''(L/n)-san, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know.'' Kirino quickly stumbled an apology.

''It's okay.'' You smiled back.

''Isn't (F/n) lonely?'' Mizumi asked.

You smiled a small smile.

''Sometimes… But that's what comes with living on your own.'' You replied.

''Ehh… that's so sad.'' Mizumi pouts.

Then, she suddenly jumped up.

''I'm going to make a drawing for (F/n)-san!''

And with that, she dashed out of the room. You blinked three times and then, started to laugh.

''Your sister is amazing.'' You said to Kirino.

He smiled too.

''Yeah, she is.''

Then, his glare turned serious again.

''Don't you miss your parents?''

By the thought of your parents, your glare immediately hardened.

''No.'' You replied cold.

You saw Kirino frown.

''But… why?'' He asked.

''Because… Because…'' You tried to start.

You bit your lip as you felt your eyes starting to burn. _Don't cry. Don't cry, (F/n). And especially not in front of Kirino. Keep your composure._

''(L/n)… it's okay to cry.''

Your lip started to quiver.

''I hate my parents. My father used to beat me. And my mother… she did nothing to stop it. She always looked away and pretended nothing happened. Sometimes, she would even pretend that I didn't exist. They always told me I was a failure. I-I… I'm glad they're gone.''

Kirino stared silently at you.

''That's horrible, (L/n)-san…''

''Just… forget about it. It's what I deserve. After all, aren't I a bother to everyone?''

Then, you heard a hard smack. You realized it was Kirino, who had slammed his fist on the table. His eyes stood fierce.

''Never ever dare to say that again, (L/n). There are a lot of people that care about you. I… care about you.''

And after saying that, Kirino turned a bit softer again. You silently stared at him.

''How can you possibly care about me?'' You asked softly.

''How can you not?'' Kirino replied, with a small smile.

''I… don't understand.'' You said.

''(L/n)… No, (F/n), can't you see? What qualities you have? You're nice, smart, caring, funny, outgoing and honest. You have all the qualities a person could only wish for.'' Kirino replied.

You felt your cheeks redden up.

''K-Kirino…'' You stammered.

''(F/n)… please don't say you're a bother. Because you're not. You're the opposite. You're fun to be around. So please… stop saying things that aren't true.''

You stared at Kirino in silence. And then, you couldn't take it anymore. His hot looks, his sweet words. In less than a second, you smashed your lips onto his. You felt Kirino freeze and immediately, you pulled away.

''S-Sorry, I just… Forget it, I'm sorry.''

You hastily wanted to stand up, but you felt how Kirino grabbed your wrist and pulled you back. And then, you tasted his lips again. Realization hit you. _This time, Kirino is kissing me!_ You closed your eyes and sunk into the kiss, as you felt how Kirino's arms wrapped around your waist. He pulled you a little tighter and you placed your hands on his chest.

''O-Onii-chan? (F/n)-san?'' A voice woke you two up from the moment.

Startled, you two let each other go and looked at the entrance of the living room. There, Mizumi was standing with widened eyes. Then, she grinned bright.

''Yay! Onii-chan is in love with (F/n)! This is so cool! (F/n)-chan is going to be my Onee-san!'' She chimed.

You blushed.

''O-Onee-san?'' You repeated.

Then, you heard Kirino chuckling and you looked at him.

''Oh, like you mind, (F/n).''

You grinned and gave him a small push.

''Shush… Ranmaru.''

And then, you got pulled into another kiss.

**~ The End~**

**Author Note: Yay, Kirino x reader! Everybody, I'm going to do a reader x character collection. You can let me know if you liked the chapter! I'll do my best and see if I can write as many reader x character stories as possible. And, of course, I also need to finish Inazuma Games and to continue Inazuma Eleven: Rewritten. But it will be all right! ^_^ This chapter was dedicated to Mahi-kun! ~ Minna, enjoy your day and watch out for the flu. (I just recovered… o_0) Bye~ xoxo**


	2. 2 Shindou

_**~ Reader x Character collection ~**_

**Chapter Two: You x Shindou**

_l/n = last name f/n = first name h/c = hair colour h/l = hair length e/c= eye color_

**Grocery shopping**

You were walking down the street, a note in your hand. You were going to do some grocery shopping. After all, dinner wasn't going to prepare itself. As you were walking down the streets, you walked past the richer residential area of Inazuma Town. When you walked past a villa, you suddenly stopped in your tracks. You just heard the most beautiful piano piece you've ever heard in your life. It was like you were enchanted. Slowly, you stepped closer towards the villa, letting your body move towards the music. You didn't know what came over you. You just had to follow that music. You followed the path beside the villa and ended up at the side of the massive house. There, you found a large window, which gave you a good look inside the mansion. You saw a big piano. Furthermore, the room was almost empty. You just couldn't see who was sitting behind that piano. Just when you wanted to take a step to the left to discover the secret identity of the piano player, you tripped and fell on the cobble stones on the ground.

''Ouch!'' You yelled out loud and then, you immediately covered your mouth.

The piano music stopped and you quickly tried to get up, but an immense pain flashed through your right ankle, forcing you back down. You gasped and clasped your ankle with both your hands. It didn't take long before you heard footsteps behind you.

''Who are you?'' You heard a familiar voice.

With a jerk, you turned around.

''S-Shindou-san?'' You stammered.

His eyes widened too.

''(L – L/n)-san?'' He exclaimed too.

''Umm, hi. This may look a bit weird,'' You said a bit awkwardly. ''Anyway, I'll leave.''

You tried to stand up again, but the pain in your right ankle once again forced you down.

''Kyaa..'' You exclaimed.

''Ah, you're hurt!'' Shindou said worried.

''I-I'll be fine. Sorry for disturbing you. I'll be taking my leave.''

''There's no way you can walk on that ankle. Come inside. Then I'll treat that ankle of yours.''

That's the point where I realized that this massive villa belonged to none other than Shindou Takuto. The amazing player of Raimon and incredible piano player. _No way… could that piano play… belonged to him? _You're thoughts got interrupted by a movement you didn't expect. Shindou had wrapped his arm around you.

''Lean on me, (L/n)-san.'' He said.

''A-Ah.'' You replied.

Slowly, you got up, supported by Shindou. You slowly walked towards the entrance, shifting half of your weight on Shindou.

''Sorry for the trouble… Shindou-san.'' You said softly.

Surprisingly, you heard him chuckle.

''Don't worry about me. You're the patient here. Come on, I'll guide you to a couch.''

He led you towards the piano room you earlier heard sound and supported you down on a soft couch.

''Wait here, I'll get some ice.''

Before you knew it, Shindou was gone. Curiously, you let your eyes wander over the piano room. The piano looked expensive and big.

''Is this Shindou's?'' You whispered towards yourself.

In two minutes, Shindou returned with an ice-pack. He helped you take off your shoes and socks and gently placed the ice-pack on your ankle. You hissed in pain.

''Sorry, but it's for the better.'' Shindou replied.

''Shindou… why are you doing all of this for me?'' You asked.

He stared at you in confusion.

''Did you think I would leave you there on the ground?''

''Well… I actually don't know.''

''Come on, don't tell me you think that lowly of me.'' Shindou chuckled.

''I don't think lowly of you at all.'' You whispered.

''What?'' Shindou asked, eyebrows rising.

You blushed like mad.

''N-Nothing. Just some murmuring towards myself.''

Shindou chuckled. Then, he sat down beside me on the couch.

''(L/n), what were you doing around my house?'' He asked curiously.

You blushed once again.

''I just heard this amazing piano music. It was like I got drawn towards it. I just had to find the source. It was so beautiful…''

To your surprise, you saw Shindou blushing.

''So you ended up at my house?'' He asked.

You nodded.

''Shindou… could you be the one who played that music?'' You asked.

Shindou smiled a small smile.

''Could be. Could be not.''

''Awwhh… come on. Tell me.'' You pleaded.

Shindou chuckled.

''All right. All right.''

He stood up and walked towards his piano.

''Is this the piece?'' He asked.

He sat down behind his piano, placed his fingers on the keys and closed his eyes. And then, the melody flowed through the room. You instantly closed your eyes and let your mind get drifted away by the music. This was the exact piece you were looking for! Shindou was the one you were looking for! Why did it had to be him? He's been your crush since… forever. But rumor has it that he and Akane are likely to get together, so you tried to push him out of your mind. You didn't want to steal Akane's precious 'Shin-sama'. That wouldn't be right. When the music stopped, you slowly opened your eyes again.

''Yes… that. That piece was the one I was looking for.''

Shindou smiled.

''It's called 'Hidden Love.' Peculiar, right?''

You blushed.

''Quite.'' You replied.

Shindou went to sit beside you again and looked at you.

''Or maybe it isn't.'' He suddenly said serious.

You frowned a bit.

''What do you mean?''

Then suddenly, you felt how Shindou grabbed your hands.

''Maybe it wasn't an accident that you got lured here by this piano piece. Maybe it was meant to be. Hidden love… between you and me.''

Your face had the color of a tomato now and you blinked twice.

''Eh?'' You exclaimed.

''(L/n)… Or should I say, (F/n), you're my hidden love. Ever since we first met, I've liked you. And I don't know if you believe the rumors about Yamana-san and me, but they're not true. There's one person I love, and that is you, (F/n)-san.''

It took you some time to progress the information that was just given to you.

''S-Shindou, you like me?''

''Please, call me Takuto.'' He said with a small smile.

''T-Takuto-kun,'' You tried again. ''You're in love with me?''

Shindou nodded slowly.

''It's okay if you don't accept my feelings. I just want you to know how I feel.''

''But Takuto, I do accept them.'' You smiled.

This time, it was Shindou who blinked twice.

''Eh?'' He slowly asked.

''Don't you see it? I like you! From the very beginning. I just like everything about you! The music lured me here… for you. I love you.''

Shindou looked shocked at me.

''(F/n)… are you serious?''

You nodded.

''Deadly serious.'' You replied.

Shindou smiled happily and before you knew it, you got pulled into a passionate kiss. It was a kiss you would expect from Shindou. Sweet, tender, kind, lovable and with passion and respect. A true gentleman's kiss. When he let go off you, he smiled a small smile.

''Never thought that this would happen.'' He breathed.

''Me neither,'' You replied. ''But I do like it.''

Shindou grinned.

''Me too.''

And it didn't take long before you're his lips found yours again.

**~ The End~**

**Author Note: Shindou x reader! Second chapter! Did you all like it? I do have to admit that writing reader x character stories is very hard. But I'll do my best. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter! I'm curious! Also, a big shout-out to all my friends who've been supporting me on FFN through tough times. Without them, I wouldn't have found the motivation to write anymore. Mahi-kun, Angel, Elle, Rachel and Reaper, thanks for the support! Lots of love! xoxo**


	3. 3 Fuyuka

_**~ Reader x Character collection ~**_

**Chapter Three: You (male) x Fuyuka**

_l/n = last name f/n = first name h/c = hair colour h/l = hair length e/c= eye color_

**Cleaning the clubhouse**

You just finished soccer practice and was now on your way back towards the dressing room with the others. As you changed, the boys started a topic about girls.

''Hey, don't you all think Tsunami is spending a lot of time with Touko lately?'' Midorikawa grinned.

Everybody laughed and agreed and the surfer boy slowly turned red.

''O-Oi, but what about Fudou and Haruna?'' He quickly changed the topic.

Kidou's eye twitched and the Mohawk boy slowly scratched the back of his head.

''Hehe, Kidou…'' He grinned.

''What have you been doing towards my sister?'' Kidou snapped and Fudou flinched lightly.

You and everybody else started laughing again.

''Now that we're talking about the managers, aren't Aki and Ichinose dating?'' Kazemaru noted.

''Ah, I heard that too.'' Hiroto replied.

You smiled.

''Good for them.'' You said.

''What about Natsumi?'' Gouenji asked.

''Ah, she's calling a lot with that Rococo from Little Gigant.'' Endou replied.

''But what about Fuyuka?'' You wondered out loud.

Secretly, you've been wondering about the purple-haired girl lately. In your eyes, she was a pretty nice girl. So actually, you were curious if she was dating someone or not. But not for your own intentions. Or… was it like that?

''Fuyuppe?'' Endou repeated.

''I think she's still single.'' Fubuki wondered out loud.

''But there are rumors that she's into somebody.'' Fudou said.

''Why the interest, (L/n)-san?'' Tsunami asked grinning.

''N-No reason.'' You quickly replied, averting you eyes.

The group started to grin.

''Sure.'' Midorikawa chuckled.

''Anyway, I'm going.'' You said, as you stood up in your casual clothes.

You wore some dark denim jeans, a white button-up shirt with black accents and white sneakers with black accents. Your sports bag hung over your shoulder. Overall, people thought you were hot with your muscled body, (H/l) (H/c) hair and (E/c) eyes. A lot of girls have been crushing on you. But you never showed interest in one of them.

''See you guys tomorrow at school.'' You said, as you left the dressing room.

''Bye, (L/n)-san.''

''Ja ne, (F/n).''

''See you tomorrow.''

Then, you left the dressing room and walked off the field, when you spotted Fuyuka entering the clubroom with a broom. Your curiosity followed her and you also entered the clubroom.

''Fuyuka-san, what are you doing?'' You asked.

Fuyuka turned around and smiled.

''Oh, (L/n)-kun, I'm going to clean the clubroom. It's messy.'' She replied.

''All by yourself?'' You asked.

Fuyuka blushed a little.

''Well, I like cleaning and I don't want to bother anyone else with it. So, yeah.''

''That's really sweet of you.'' You said with a smile.

Somehow, your words seemed to send a pink blush on the cheeks of the purple-haired girl.

''I-It's nothing, really.'' She replied.

She quickly started sweeping the floor with her broom.

''Should I help you?'' You offered.

The idea suddenly popped into your head. Fuyuka looked up, a nervous glance in her eyes.

''Y-You really don't have to. I'm fine.''

You looked around the clubroom. It was a real mess. Almost like a bomb exploded.

''No, I'm going to help you.'' You said determined.

Fuyuka blushed.

''(L/n)-kun, you don't have to go through such troubled for me.'' She said.

''But I want to.'' You replied with a smile.

''O-Okay.'' The purple-haired manager replied.

You grabbed up a cloth and wetted it underneath the sink.

''Hey, let's put on some music.'' You said with a smile.

You walked over towards the radio and found a nice channel. Then, you started to wash the windows with your wet cloth. You and Fuyuka were talking and laughing, while the clubroom was getting cleaner and cleaner. After a while, you noticed Fuyuka humming along with the current song on the radio. You felt happy that she felt so comfortable. The nervous glance disappeared out of her eyes and she truly looked happy.

''Ne, Fuyuka?'' You asked.

''Hm?'' She asked, looking your way.

''You should smile more often.'' You said.

Fuyuka turned red.

''E-Eh?'' She asked confused.

You laughed, shook your head and went on with your cleaning chores. When you looked up at Fuyuka after a while, she still had a pink tint on her cheeks. It made you smile again. You turned your back at her and slowly made your way backwards, mobbing the floor. Then, your back accidentally hit Fuyuka. The two of you quickly turned around with a blush.

''S-Sorry.'' You apologized.

''It's nothing.'' She replied.

You looked at her pale face and smile. Wait, what? Pale? You suddenly frowned.

''Fuyuka, are you feeling all right?'' You asked.

The purple-haired girl nodded slowly.

''I'm feeling… absolutely… fine.'' She slowly replied.

Then, she started to stagger on her feet. You caught her with ease. She leaned back in your arms.

''(L/n)… san… I'm sorry…'' She said softly, while her eyes slowly closed.

''Sshh…'' You shushed her. ''It's okay.''

You carried the shy manager in your arms bridal style, while Fuyuka fully fainted. You softly laid her down on a couch in the clubroom and kneeled beside her. After four minutes, Fuyuka started to blink and she slowly came by.

''There you are again.'' You said with a smile.

''(L/n)-san… I'm so sorry.'' She immediately started to apologize.

Again, you shushed her.

''No need to apologize. We all know you faint sometimes. It's okay, Fuyuka.'' You comforted her.

''I-I… I'm such a bother to everyone.'' Fuyuka started to murmur, while tears formed in her eyes.

''Fuyuka, no. That's not what I meant.'' You replied.

''I'm annoying, aren't I? Always fainting, always having those vague memories, always being the weak one. I'm such a bother!''

The tears fell down over the purple-haired her cheeks now and you bend forward to wipe them away with your hands.

''Fuyuka, calm down. It's not like that at all. The whole team is so happy to have you. You're an amazing manager and always so nice. Nobody feels troubled by your problems. It's the opposite; everybody supports you. Just start believing that.'' You said calmly to her with a smile.

Fuyuka slowly calmed down.

''Is… Is that really true?'' She asked.

You nodded.

''Otherwise, I wouldn't be here, right? Then I would have left you all by yourself in this clubroom.''

Fuyuka smiled.

''I'm glad you came.''

''Me too.'' You replied.

The two of you didn't notice that your faces were inching closer, until at the last moment, Fuyuka's cell phone went off. She quickly turned her head away with a red face and fetched her mobile phone from the desk in the clubroom. You also needed to take a breath. _What was that?_ You noticed you had been caught up in a moment. You shook your head. _Fuyuka's into someone. Don't interfere. Besides, you don't like her, right?_ She started to doubt yourself. _Right?_ Then, Fuyuka finished her phone call.

''Oto-san just called. He wants me to come home.'' She said.

You nodded.

''Do I need to escort you home?'' You asked.

The purple-haired girl shook her head with a smile.

''I'll be fine.''

Then, she smiled thankful at you.

''Thanks for helping me out, (F/n).''

You noticed that she had started calling you by your first name.

''Anytime, Fuyuka-chan.'' You replied with a grin.

The purple-haired girl started blushing again and it only made you smile more. Together, the two of you walked towards the door. Over there, the two of you stopped.

''Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess.'' Fuyuka said shyly.

''Yeah…'' You replied.

Fuyuka slowly walked away.

''Well, see you tomorrow!''

''Bye.'' You replied.

You watched her retrieving figure and then, this idea came up.

''Wait, Fuyuka! You forgot something!'' You shouted at the purple-haired girl, as she was almost out of sight.

You saw her turn around and making her way back towards you.

''What?'' The sweet manager asked surprised.

''This.'' You said, as you immediately stepped forward and buried your hand in her neck.

You pulled Fuyuka closer and smashed your lips onto hers. You felt her froze, and just when you wanted to let her go, you felt how her own two arms wrapped around your muscled waist and how she pulled you tighter. You growled and bit her under lip, and entrance was given. Two heated minutes later, Fuyuka pulled away, panting.

''I…I really need to get home now. Oto-san will be worried.''

''Yeah, I get it.'' You replied.

She turned around with a flushed face. Then, after she took three steps, she turned around once again, ran to you, gave you a quick peck on your lips and then, ran away again.

''Bye.'' She said shyly.

You grinned.

''Bye.'' You replied.

_That girl…_

**~ The End~**

**Author Note: Fuyuka x Reader! This story is especially for all those male readers out there. I was requested by my good male friend to write this. So, I hope you're happy! (Yes, you know I'm talking about you. ;D ) Anyway, I hope that the story was satisfying and more Reader x Character stories will be on their way. Lots of love! xoxo**


End file.
